The Research Methods and Biostatistics Core seeks to enhance the quality and efficiency of proposed and future CECCR research, accelerate the process of research discovery and dissemination, and increase the productivity and research capacity of CECCR investigators, career development awardees, and graduate student researchers. It will accomplish these tasks through three highly integrated modules: Formative Research, Measurement and Data Collection, and Biostatistics and Data Management. Specifically, the Formative Research Module will be directed by Elizabeth Baker, PhD, and will plan and execute formative research to enhance development of survey tools and intervention materials. Elena Andresen, PhD, will direct the Measurement and Data Collection Module that will recruit participants for all Studies, oversee activities necessary to maximize retention, and oversee the planning and conduct of all telephone interviews by developing interview protocols, monitoring the implementation of those protocols, and training and supervising interview personnel. Ken Schechtman, PhD, will direct the Biostatistics and Data Management Module. This module will statistically analyze data and work with investigators to prepare manuscripts from those analyses. Together, Drs. Schechtman and Andresen will direct teams to develop and implement systems of data entry, data management, computerization, and data quality control and Drs. Baker and Andresen will provide the direction for assessing measurement properties of communication variables and testing and validating other survey instruments. All three Modules will work closely together to provide trainees in Core A with assistance in research design and methods, data management and analysis, and formal training through lecture series and seminars in biostatistical methods and research methodology. They will also work with investigators on an ongoing basis to ensure that the requirements of each protocol are being satisfied and to monitor the progress of each Study and prepare regular reports that summarize their status. Through these Modules, the Core will meet the needs of CECCR Studies and Cores as well as make important original contributions to methodological issues in cancer communication research, measurement and data collection.